donkeystanifandomcom-20200214-history
Otto "Synd"
Otto "Synd" Otto "Synd" (no last name) is the 1st and 3rd (current) Reichschancellor of the Donkeystani Reich (4th & 5th discord server). He has held other 2nd in command ranks in the previous Donkeystani servers, including Realmsmarshal in the 3rd Donkeystani discord server, and 3rd in command ranks during 4th Donkeystani discord server. He was also the 2nd in command in the 1st Donkeystani discord server, and eventually in the 2nd Donkeystani discord server too. History He joined the Kaiserreich RP on August 15th, 2017. After a month or two, he found his way into the triumvirate led by Donkey, himself, and WitWC, but found himself neutral in most affairs at the time. When the 1st Donkeystani discord server was established, during the KR RP Golden Era, he was put in place as second in command. He left the KR RP's discord server, and eventually the KR RP after the exodus and admin switch, to found a KR RP splinter group, that lasted for a day. AnthroRoyaltyy (Marco) & Ethanzee decided to found a new RP, Golden Age. He found himself abandoning the KR RP and joining the new one. Eventually, Donkey rejoined the KR RP, and invited everyone to join the 2nd Donkeystani discord server, taking place during the Post Exodus Era. He quickly rose through the ranks in the 2nd Donkeystani discord server, becoming a Moderator in it. After a while, he found himself 2nd in command of the Donkeystani discord server once again. During this time, he gave the Exodus members more influential ranks. Eventually, Donkey was banned from the KR RP, and soon after the 2nd Donkeystani discord server fell apart. He sprung into action to help creation of the 3rd Donkeystani discord server, during the Petar & Marian era. This new server was short lived though, being just a continuation of the 2nd server. Petar & Marian eventually "started shit", according to Donkey, and the server was deleted. The 4th Donkeystani discord server was soon founded. Around this transition, The Legate, then known as Marcel Deat, left the KR RP and was put in place as Donkey's king consort. This made Otto/Synd become the 3rd in command of the new server. This server took place during the fluctuation era, called this because during this time the server changed setting around every week. WitWC became the 4th in command soon after. During this time, Otto/Synd developed a severe shitpost insanity, that caused much trouble in the following history up until during the 5th server. Eventually, Marian rejoined, and Sikorski joined, and after a while, he was Sikorski became the new 3rd in command, and Otto/Synd left the server. He eventually rejoined the server in May, during the end of the 4th Donkeystani discord server. During this time where Sikorski was 3rd in command & Reichschancellor, he was banned and eventually unbanned many times by Sikorski. Eventually, he rose his way to becoming a MR (middle rank), and eventually, during the end, became a HR (high rank). But, the 5th Donkeystani discord server ended after Panzer Stirling was bullied into leaving the server, with Marian & Tsarina Constanze (previously Tsar Napoleon) being disgusted with this. Panzer Stirling quickly rejoined before the next day, and some of the people who left (I think both of this people) rejoined. But, eventually, they left the server once more, and the 4th Donkeystani discord server died. The 5th Donkeystani discord server was quickly established. Otto/Synd became one of the 3rd in commands, with DrDiddly, Alex jones is a loli trap (Herr Weishaupt), and Panzer Stirling. But, he was de facto the most powerful of the four. One day though, he was eventually banned by The Legate (then known as Charles I) for an angry outburst. He eventually rejoined with a low rank. Eventually though, he was banned once again for posting, well, questionable stuff from a kids game in nsfw. He became absent from Donkeystani affairs until the end of June. He eventually rejoined, becoming the 4th highest rank in the server, and 7th in command. Around this time the shitpost insanity faded away, and was allowed to operate the server much, half of the time having the same rank as Donkey for server administration reasons. Eventually, a falling out between Donkey & The Legate happened, and Otto was placed as 2nd in command and Reichschancellor, and made The Legate the 3rd in command and Deputy Reichschancellor, pretty much giving both of the people their power back. Nothing much has happened since then. He bought Fallout New Vegas and is addicted to it now I guess. Reichschancellor/2nd in Command Terms Realmschancellor - January to February Crown Prince & Other Rank Names - February to April Co-Leader - April n/a - April to May National Inspector - May to June Reichskommissar - June National Inspector - June n/a - June National Inspector - June to July Reichschancellor - July to Present (Outdated, Reich long since abolished) Category:Otto/Synd-Related Articles